beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Performance Tip - Reboot
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-73 Starter God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot on March 18th, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Star Storm Battle Set. Description Reboot is a plastic flat tipped Performance Tip that features an automatic tip change gimmick, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Final Drive, with a round tip like a smaller Accel and an eight pointed star tip like an upsized Jaggy. Early in battle, the centrifugal force of the Beyblade's spin will force two spring loaded tabs outward which will in turn force the round tip out. As the tip's diameter is smaller than Blow's, the resulting movement pattern is only mildly aggressive, having trouble reaching the Tornado Ridge. While a small diameter would imply ease of control, the height of the tip means that a Reboot-based Combination can become easily destabilized like Blow in this state. Later in battle, the drop in centrifugal force will allow the tabs to retract along with the round tip, creating contact with the wider, Jaggy style tip. In theory this tip change is meant to create a last minute burst of Attack power, but in practice the low spin velocity will make poor hits and reduce Stamina when it is most important. While poor in Attack potential, Reboot has potential in Tornado Staller Combinations as the tip change will keep a Beyblade away from the center for longer periods of time. However, early releases of Reboot has a history of being "sticky" where the tips do not transition properly, sometimes the center tip stays extended for the entire battle, retracts too late into the battle or failing to extend at all. It is recommended to use Reboot heavily in order to make the mechanism action smooth. Overall Takara Tomy's Reboot suffers from slow speeds and lower than average Stamina compared to other plastic flat Performance Tips, which makes this Tip outclassed by Accel and Zephyr for Attack/Stamina Combinations. While Reboot can be used for Tornado Staller Combinations, such usefulness is niche and Accel and Zephyr can perform comparably or better. Reboot is further hampered by the commonly "sticky" action in early releases which hampers its gimmick. As such, Takara Tomy's Reboot is recommended for collection purposes only. Differences in the Hasbro Version Hasbro's Reboot switches tips much more quickly, akin to Takara Tomy's Ultimate Reboot, meaning that spin velocity will be greater and will create stronger impacts when the change occurs. Furthermore the smaller tip is much shorter in height which reduces the issue of destabilization and the action is smooth and will not "stick". However, Hasbro's Reboot still suffers from slow starting speeds which severely hampers Attack potential and the change in tip height creates a slight drop in weight. As such, Hasbro's Reboot is also recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * B-73 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (translucent blue) * B-76 Beyblade God Entry Set - God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot * B-00 Premiere Set - God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (Premiere Set Ver.) (translucent purple) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (Flame Knight Ver.) (translucent red) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (Ice Knight Ver.) (translucent ice blue) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (G1 Bronze Ver.) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (G1 Silver Ver.) * B-00 God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot (G1 Gold Ver.) Hasbro * E0722 Star Storm Battle Set - Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot * E0955 Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot * E2393 Battle Tower - Strike Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot * E2458 Elite Warrior 4 Pack - Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot * E5303 Ultimate Tournament Collection - Genesis Valtryek V3 6Vortex Reboot Gallery Takara Tomy DriverReboot.png|Reboot (Official Image) Reboot (Flame Knight Ver).png|Reboot (Flame Knight Ver.) Reboot (G1 Bronze Ver).png|Reboot (G1 Bronze Ver.) Reboot (G1 Gold Ver).png|Reboot (G1 Gold Ver.) Reboot (G1 Silver Ver).png|Reboot (G1 Silver Ver.) Reboot (Ice Knight Ver).png|Reboot (Ice Knight Ver.) Reboot (Premiere Set Ver).png|Reboot (Premiere Set Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro